


Powerless

by Siknakaliux



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: But it was only 5 seconds long and I had to try, Gen, Random dream I had, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-29 18:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: Lucky, a young handicapped boy in a wheelchair used to 'be taken care of' by a much older Sayori, who unfortunately suffers from schizophrenia.





	1. 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> A short story (somehow) made from a 5 second dream I had.  
It was an attempt, but yeah, I'll go with it.

Dim lights.  
Narrow hallways, silence.

That's what he was used to from all his time spent here. Despite being a young boy, paralyzed from the waist down and wheelchair bound, Lucky was sure that he had Sayori by his side, always.  
But this time, he noticed his older sister a bit off..

...

("I want you to understand, you cannot be out of my sight,") Lucky remembered Sayori's last words before she left.

The corridors ring with the sound of silence as Lucky rolled slowly down the hallway, wanting to find her. (Big sis..)  
Corridor after corridor, the maze persists, only pushing Lucky's curiosity further.

Unable to hold it in as he nears a door, he stares at the faded window, a tiny ray of light shining though.  
(How could I-) Lucky was unsure how to proceed. He'd been led through this route countless times, but never taken outside.

This chance.. from all this time, he'd finally see the outside. Looking right, he could see a password dial, but it was too high to reach. He knew the code by seeing Sayori punch it in, but with his small size he couldn't do it himself, as he recalls trying to reach it as Sayori watched on.

He needed something.. longer. (Stick..?) He struggles to detach his extendable cane, from the underside of the chairs armrest, fumbling in his seat and (unfortunately) generating a large series of noises, echoing down the corridor. With each tap, he find himself nearing the buttons, attempting to input the pass-code.

[3-] He find himself trembling, steadying his arm. [8].. [4]-  
With each press comes a feeling of anticipation, wanting to finally embrace the light for the first time-  
Footsteps. He could hear it.. well, at least he thinks. With his heart racing, he forces the stick to the final number, causing the door to rush open, overwhelming him with blinding light as he squints, covering his face, a rush of wind blowing in his face.  
Forcing himself to recover, he grips the wheels, pushing himself forward into the unknown.


	2. 2/4

He doesn't know how long its been, except with this feeling of wanting more. Lucky hasn't been in this environment before, so he continues on, gazing at the scenery before him.

...

Orange sky, cool breeze, worn arms. He's covered quite some distance and the last thing on his mind slowly crawls to his unconscious, the dawning realization: Home.

But he didn't want to go back, not after all this progress; he had to see more. Taking in a deep breath, Lucky continues on, the wheels spinning rapidly.

...

The chills are getting to him as he tries so hard not to give up.

There is nothing but silence. He looks around, trying to spot someone, anyone who is around to help him out- "Is anyone there?" A voice calls out as they near closer, stepping out from their patio, facing him. Lucky could only make out the shadow of long hair as he looked forward, forming a decision as the figure nears him, concerned.

"Big sis?" Lucky calls out, but realized he was wrong. "You're not-"

"Are you lost?" The figure nears, revealing herself as Yuri, leading him to her house, where warmth met his cold body, causing him to relax.

...

"So, you've gone missing for a day, right?" The girl replies, listening to Lucky's experiences, getting comfortable with his presence. "And your sister is nowhere to be seen.."

She gets up and walks to the kitchen, pouring a cup of tea, then giving it to him. Lucky hesitates for a moment but accepts, sipping it slowly, exhaustion creeping in him as his eyes droop.

Yuri stares at him, focus in her eyes. (I'll take care of you, then..)


	3. 3/4

The sleep wore off as he opened his eyes, expecting to see himself where he Last was, but that memory was stripped away, now replaced with a feeling of cold and mist. (What..)

A shock of realization hits him as he finds out what's happening: Abduction.

"Why, you-" He tried to yell, but a hand clasps down on his mouth. "No need for noise yes?" Yuri softly speaks, strolling along, with Lucky's struggles to stop the wheelchair failing. "After all, you'd want to see Sayori again-"

Lucky's eyes go wide as he knows his end is near, practically pleading to be let go and roam free, but is continuously put down as he slowly reaches the door, tears streaming down his face and fear coursing through his body.


	4. 4/4

He felt like he was plunging down, restricted from movement. His world grew dark and cold. He couldn't breathe, nor seemed to move.. But one feeling he knew: He wasn't bound the the wheelchair, but that fact didn't make it any easier.

Death tapped him on the shoulder, but he shook off the unwelcome specter. Lucky wasn't yet ready to die.

His mind began to function, shaking off the shock of pain and plunging through the warehouse now filling up with water, about to drown and he knew it. Struggling to get his limbs moving, they felt like lead as his arms respond, flailing toward the flickering light faintly in sight. The distance closed quickly, but then he stopped. He could go on, but past that point was a dead end; once it was filled there is no way out.

His racing heartbeat has slowed due to his patience, and a faint voice could be heard above. (Sayori..)

He continued to struggle until he reached his goal.

...

"B-Big sis.." He chokes out water, soaked and crawling onto the metal flooring, where a dark figure stands in the distance, an object in her hand, nearing. "It's me-"

"Who do you think you are?" Sayori nears him, eyeing Lucky suspiciously. "Why are you here? Give me a good reason not to kill you right now," She raises the crowbar, ready to swing.

"Sayori, please-" Lucky tries to reach out, but is met with outstanding pain as Sayori landed a hit on his shoulder, causing him to limp, shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE," Sayori's state seems to lack patience as she mercilessly beats Lucky to the ground, blood starting to mix with the water as it rises. "BUT IT'S ONLY ME NOW-" Lucky's senses are overwhelmed as he finds moving difficult. "B-big.. Sis.. Please, Sayori-" The last of her footsteps fade out as Lucky lays, bleeding out, the water on the edge of his eyes and mouth, soon to envelop him.

It's over now, and he only has regrets to turn back to as he slowly drowns.


End file.
